Everything Else
by everdeenie
Summary: Written for the wonderful KaosMaster on Tumblr as their Secret Odin gift. A series of drabbles written between Hiccup and Astrid as their relationship grows. Takes place from HTTYD to HTTYD 2.
1. Chapter 1

These drabbles are written as a Secret Odin gift to the wonderful KaosMaster! First drabble takes place right after Astrid kisses Hiccup at the end of HTTYD.

"…. And that's for everything else," Astrid says, pulling her lips away from Hiccup's.

Hiccup's eyes widen, star struck to say the least. A million thoughts race through his head in the span of one moment. By the power of Thor, did that really just happen? Did she really just – did _Astrid Hofferson_ really just – Did they just _kiss_? - wait, he should say something, he needs to respond: "I could get used to it," he settles for, still adjusting to the thought that Astrid Hofferson just _kissed_ him.

He says it with a smile and Astrid curves her lips in the sweetest way in reply, and Hiccup's heart melts. Oh gods, he wants to re-live those two seconds of her lips on his right now.

Before he can process anymore of his racing thoughts, there are suddenly majestic dragons demanding to be taken on a flight, and a crowd of amazed Vikings witnessing it. As _their_ dragons land in front of them, Astrid looks to Hiccup with kind eyes and smiles again. A playful, loving smile. He hopes there are many more to come in the future.

As Hiccup and the rest of the teen Vikings take their dragons for a flight for the first time on Berk, Hiccup knows that there will be more than one new beginning to this story.


	2. Chapter 2

This drabble takes place during the Riders of Berk episode "Thawfest".

Hiccup doesn't know what the deal is with Astrid. Actually, he doesn't know where to start.

Sometimes, they'll steal quick kisses with each other, and those are great. Actually, Astrid steals most of those quick kisses. Well… all of them, actually. But they're still great. Then after some pleasant Astrid-initiated kissing, the next day they'll just act like normal friends. Like nothing even happened! Hiccup doesn't understand how they can kiss and talk sweet to each other, then the next time they see each other not even acknowledge what happened the day before. He's getting tired of the unestablished relationship, and he should really probably say something to her. But the truth is he's afraid of how Astrid will respond, knowing the feisty girl. He's already afraid of her without all the relationship stuff, how's he going to get the guts to tell her he wants to know where they stand as a … _couple_? Gods, does Astrid even want to be a couple?

Let alone couple confusion, Astrid's been nagging him nonstop lately. "Who knew you were such a lousy winner," blah blah blah. Hiccup's actually winning against Snotlout for once in his life, and in_Thawfest_! Astrid should be _proud_ of him. But maybe she will be when Thawfest is over, when he wins, because he's sure he will. And she'll be so happy he won and not nag him. And then, in a perfect world, maybe he'll kiss her and then ask her to officially be his girlfriend or something like that. Maybe.

_/After Hiccup throws the dragon race at the final day of Thawfest, and Snotlout wins…/_

Hiccup should be feeling sad, remorseful. He just lost Thawfest for the billionth time in a row, but this year, he actually stood a chance of winning. Not to mention he lost because he _threw the race_. Even as all these facts pile in his mind, Hiccup doesn't feel sad at all. He's happy he did the right thing. At the same time he's shaming himself for being the bad sport and selfish winner he was acting like before. He was a … lousy winner. Just as Astrid told him. He should have listened. Stupid, stupid Hiccup. He makes a note to himself to always listen to Astrid.

A familiar punch meets his shoulder, and he doesn't even try to stifle the alarmed "What?!" that escapes his mouth. He fully knows who it is and turns to see the blond he was just thinking of – the girl he should have listened to.

"I know what you did," Astrid retorts, sly smile on her face.

"Yeah. Lost. As usual," Hiccup responds lamely.

"No," Astrid begins, "You threw the race."

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about, Astrid. Snotlout was just the better Viking today."

"No, Hiccup. No one was a better Viking than _you_ today."

Before he can respond, she's leaning in and her lips meet his – and everything suddenly seems to make sense. The touch of her mouth seems to calm everything down for him. Hiccup's missed this sweet revelation. When she pulls away, Hiccup pays half a mind to say something, to ask about their relationship. But his rapid mind can't correspond with his stuttering, slow mouth, so he just leaves it at that.


	3. Chapter 3

I imagine this drabble to be after all the events Riders of Berk and after Defenders of Berk. They're a little older here, probably around 16 – 17.

Astrid hasn't really talked much to Hiccup in the past two and a half weeks. They haven't really hung out together for like a month, either. They used to be around each other almost every day, not even necessarily being romantic; just talking to each other and enjoying the other's company. It was nice for a while, but for some reason, it got tiring after a while.

_No, wait, Astrid knows why_. Kissing and holding hands sometimes is fun, especially with Hiccup, the boy – she'll admit - she has genuine feelings for. But not when you're smooching one day, then acting like just friends for the next three weeks. Hiccup calling her pretty one day, but not bringing it up any day after that. Kissing on a walk one day, then not talking about it the next day. Not to mention, of the handful of times they _have_ kissed, it's always been Astrid to initiate it. Astrid really likes authority; anyone who's ever met her knows that. But she wishes Hiccup would just _try_ to put a move on her sometimes. His shyness can be cute, but now she's simply sick and tired of him being scared to just _kiss_ her! She's tired of having this unestablished relationship, especially when it feels like she's the only one trying. Yep, that's why they haven't really been around each other much recently.

Today, though, Astrid has to get her axe sharpened, which means she's going to have to see Hiccup one way or another. She walks into the forge, and calls his name.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup appears from out of the back room with the call of his name. His face lights up when he sees the familiar blond.

"A-Astrid!"

"Hi, Hiccup. I need this old babe sharpened, can you do it for me?" Astrid asks, holding her axe out to him.

"Of course," Hiccup, responds. He steps forward to take her axe, and when he does, Astrid notes the height difference. She almost forgot that Hiccup is just about taller than her now. That boy really is growing, and it's doing him good.

The deed is done quickly and Hiccup hands the weapon back to her.

"That's all, I'm guessing, Astrid?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. Thanks Hiccup," she turns to leave, expecting Hiccup to retreat to the backroom again, resuming their schedule of not talking to each other.

Hiccup's just about to do what Astrid expects, ready to not talk to her for another number of weeks, when he suddenly stops in his tracks and spurts out brave words while he has the courage."Actually, no. That's not all. Astrid, how come we haven't been seeing each other lately?"

She looks straight at him, his piercing green eyes staring straight into her blue. "What?"

"Us!" Hiccup exclaims, suddenly an angry tone in his voice. "You and I both know we haven't talked, or been around each other! What happened? Are we okay?"

Astrid blood starts to boil with every word that spills out his mouth; so Hiccup will say something about their relationship when they don't talk, but he won't make an input when they're actually talking? It's her turn to get angry. "You know what, Hiccup?! I guess we're not okay! Because I didn't even know there _was_ an 'us'!"

"What the hell, Astrid? You can't just do that to me! Kiss me one day, then not talk about it again. How can we not acknowledge that?!"

"Excuse me? _Kiss you one day, then not talk about it_?" Astrid's fury is rising with every breath she takes. Who the hell does Hiccup think he is?! "Well, excuse me for being the one person that actually tries to put input into our relationship. Always being the one who goes in for the kiss, because _you've_ never seemed to try –"

Hiccup quickly presses his lips against hers, cutting her off before she can finish the sentence. He senses her initial shock, but precedes to moves his mouth, trying his best to make it better for her. It's a sense that Astrid's never felt before. Every time she kissed him, it was quick, and they never really deepened the kiss too much. Now, Hiccup's soft lips are moving against her own… and it feels wonderful. He lightly tugs on her bottom lip with his teeth, asking for entrance. She opens her mouth and acting on an instinct, he bravely snakes his tongue in. Hiccup hopes to the gods that Astrid likes this, because he's pretty much acting out on a limb here. She wraps her arms around his neck to bring him in closer and he wraps his around her waist.

When they finally separate, Astrid leans her forehead against his. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Hiccup laughs. "I kinda just did the first thing I could think of. And… did you like it?"

She smiles slyly and responds, "I did. I liked it a lot."

He smiles and then separates his face from hers, "Oh! And one more thing, while I'm feeling brave."

"Yeah?

"Astrid, will you be my girlfriend?" Hiccup asks, piercing green eyes honest and brave.

She grins and then nods almost violently. "Now we're getting somewhere."


	4. Chapter 4

I imagine them to be 17-18 here, probably only a few months after the previous drabble.

If Hiccup did all this, packed a cutesy picnic lunch for them to eat by romantic sunset, just because he knew what was going to happen after, Astrid will make sure to kill him later on. Because now, they're lying on the blanket furs where they ate their food on just minutes ago, spread over the grass of the forest; and Hiccup's on top of her kissing her madly. Nonetheless, Astrid can't deny how much she likes what's going on. Now Hiccup's flying kisses across her neck, and it feels heavely. He makes light kisses across her jawline. She can't help the sounds that escape her lips. How did Hiccup get so good at this so quickly?

Suddenly, they're interrupted with dragon squawks as Stormfly sneaks into the scene, burdening Astrid for another leg of chicken.

Hiccup and Astrid stop what they're doing and rise their heads, the intimacy of their moment deflated. Hiccup turns to the icy blue dragon and says, "C'mon, Stormfly, can't you see we're a little busy here?" Which only causes the Nadder to squawk even more, louder this time.

Astrid shakes her head in disdain and says, "Guess we're gonna have to postpone this 'til later. Sorry, Hicc."

Hiccup's extremely disappointed face is actually really cute, but at the same time pretty motivating since he's that sad that him and Astrid can't continue what they were doing. Astrid's glad to see it was that enjoyable for him.

She feeds her Nadder a leg of chicken, and then of course Toothless comes over, demanding for food as well. She takes care of it and when the dragons are both gone, stomachs content, she lays her head on the shoulder of the boy sitting next to her.

"Way to kill the mood, Stormfly," jokes Hiccup.

"Hey, dragons wouldn't be dragons if they didn't ask for things at the most inappropriate times."

Hiccup laughs. "True, very true."

Astrid changes the subject. "Really can't believe you did all this. Made the food, prepared it into a picnic, and dragged me out here with Stormfly and Toothless."

"Aw, when you put it that way…. I'm the sweetest, aren't I?"

"Definitely," she smiles, "Why all this, anyways? You know I don't ask for much."

Hiccup shrugs. "I… I want to give you more than what you ask for, I guess. And I wanted to see the smile on your face."

Astrid turns the lightest shade of crimson, and responds, "Thanks, Hiccup. Even though my smile's not that great, really."

"Are you kidding me?" Hiccup expression suddenly turns serious. "I love your smile. It makes me so happy to see it, and even happier knowing I caused it."

Astrid's getting redder by the second. "Well, I think that's enough flattery for one day."

"No, please Astrid, let me go on," continues Hiccup, ready to babble, "I love your laugh. And your blonde hair. And your icy blue eyes, and the freckles on your face. And how determined you are to win things, and how you always give me good advice. And you. I love you," the words tumble out of his mouth before he can even try to take them back.

There goes the three words Astrid's heard in so many tales growing up, and there goes the first time Astrid has ever heard it from him. She's never been happier to hear any certain combination of words in her life. Astrid's moist eyes widen as she responds, staring straight into his piercing eyes, "I love you too, Hiccup."

She interlocks her fingers with his and gives him a peck on the lips, stating, "I can't believe you just said that. But I'm so happy you did."

"Me neither. It kind of just tumbled out of my mouth," he laughs. "But I guess I've been thinking about it for a while, and I'm sure now. I've never felt so excited to see a person before, I've never been so eager to talk to a person about everything, and I've never wanted someone like I do you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

She smiles wide and responds, "Gonna have to take some time getting used to that."


	5. Chapter 5

Last one! This takes place with the little Hiccstrid scene in the HTTYD2 trailer. I guess they're like 19-20.

Hiccup, overwhelmed? That's an understatement. His conversation he had with his dad this morning seems to influence everything he's doing today, and it's messing everything up. He's going to meet up with Astrid, and hopefully that'll calm him down.

They meet in a patch in the woods with their dragons, and before he can even think about it, Hiccup's telling her about the conversation he had with Stoick. Well, trying. Astrid keeps doing these impressions of him which are actually kind of funny. He hopes they aren't accurate, though.

When he finally gets her to be serious enough to listen to him, Hiccup tells her all about the talk he had with his father. How Stoick wants him to settle down. How Stoick says Hiccup will be taking up the title of Chief sooner than he thinks. And Astrid's face when Hiccup tells her that his dad wants him to start a _family _is priceless.

It all comes down to the point where Hiccup tells Astrid he doesn't know what to do. Like an oversized balloon waiting to burst, he's suddenly bursting, pouring out all his thoughts and feelings into one breath.

"Do I want to become Chief now? And settle down? Start a _family_? But does it even matter what I think? Because he's my dad and my Chief! – and I have to do what he says, right?! But, that's so much responsibility – where did the time go – what am I supposed to do?! – I don't - I - "

"Shh, shh, shh," hushes Astrid, suddenly moving to tug on his chestnut hair. She pulls on the braid she had made in his hair on a previous day. "It's okay, Hiccup, calm down," Astrid begins to twirl another braid in Hiccup's hair, to match the other one. Somehow, her movements are soothing, and alleviating all his racing thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry," responds Hiccup. "I'm – I just – I don't know how to deal with all of this."

Astrid stays silent for a moment, finishing up the braid. "Hiccup, if I know you, and I do, I know that whatever you do, you do what you feel. When you broke Viking tradition and were the first Viking to ride a dragon, you were doing what you felt. I can't admire you enough for that."

"Thanks, Astri-"

"Shh, not finished yet," she interrupts. "I know this is all so overwhelming for you. But I know you can do it, Hiccup. You just have to do what you feel. What you're searching for?" She stares into his eyes and he stares back, as she moves her hand across his chest, straight above his heart. "It's in here." She tugs on the new braid she just wove into his hair, and he smiles at her words.

"I knew I was right to come to talk to you, because you'd calm me down," he breathes, "Thanks so much, Astrid."

She smiles and punches him in the arm. "_That's_ for surprising me with that whole 'start a family' bit!"

He goes to rub his arm, then leans his face down, noses now two inches away. "You want one though, _right_?" he teases and she blushes red.

He leans down and presses his lips on hers while she's off guard, and when he separates, he says, "From me to you… that's for everything else."


End file.
